One Step Closer To The Edge
by whithertits
Summary: Genderswitch PWP.  Missing scene from Red Sky At Morning.   Bela/Deanna


Warnings: genderswitch (aka femmeslash), D/s, humiliation

Bela opened her eyes and sat up, abdomen clenching pleasantly at the effort. The brown leather of the lounger Deanna had placed her on was hard, obviously rarely used: more an object for show than for comfort. Deanna was standing by the door, a scowl painted across her pretty face pairing with the high flush on anger on her cheeks and slightly rumpled state from carrying Bela to make her look well-fucked and tempting. Bela slid her eyes to the clock on display over Deanna's shoulder in a lazy motion, calculating. Sam wouldn't be happy—would maybe lose a little of his puppy shine—but Bela wasn't concerned about him.

"You could have warned me," Deanna huffed; she reached down and checked her gun was still there, the poor, obvious dear.

"I didn't want you thinking," Bela said. She pushed herself off the couch and prowled over to Deanna's side of the room, getting just close enough that she could smell the perfume she'd sprayed on Deanna before they left. "You're not very good at it."

Deanna's eyes flared with anger and palpable hurt, so self conscious. It sent a spread of heat through Bela, the down low curl of arousal mixing with anger at this stupid,_idiotic_ girl, thinking she could play in Bela's world just because Bela played in her's.

Bela reached out and took a casual swipe at Deanna's dress; the buttons up the front sprang open, exposing the other woman's breasts.

"Hey!" Deanna said, one arm pressing the white folds of her dress back together, the other stretched out to keep Bela at a distance. It was a futile gesture; Bela wasn't much taller than her, but her limbs were longer.

Bela walked into Deanna's palm, so it pressed against the swell of her own chest, and touched Deanna's face; her lips, to be accurate. Deanna had lips that were made for kissing, sucking, and begging. Made for love. Bela pushed her index finger inside, but didn't press past Deanna's teeth, unwilling to risk a bite.

Bela ducked her head so her bangs fell over her face, and looked at Deanna through her lashes. "If I pushed up your skirt and fingered you right now, you'd be drenched," she said, voice sure.

Deanna froze, eyes wide, a doe caught in Bela's headlights. She sucked in a breath through her nose, and Bela could feel the shiver that went through her.

"Spitfire Deanna Winchester," Bela said. She took a step forward, and Deanna's arm fell limp at her side, until they were so close together the air between them sparked with heat. "How much would it hurt your reputation for people to know that being paraded around as my little pet cunt-hungry bitch got you so wet you're ruining your dress?" As she spoke, Bela pressed her fingers into the folds of the dress, slid the fabric up Deanna's thighs toward her crotch. The fabric resisted her pull, stuck to Deanna's thighs by the juice her pussy was gushing. Bela could smell the scent of sex on the air, faint, but waiting to explode all over the room.

"You're such a bitch," Deanna said, voice wondering. Her breath hitched, and she spread her legs apart just enough that Bela could curl her palm around the mound of her pussy without Deanna's legs getting in the way. The dress was quickly drenched at the tips of Bela's fingers, where she pressed them in just slightly into Deanna's wet center.

"I'm only telling you the truth," Bela murmured. She leaned forward, breathed over Deanna's lips in a tease, and moved on to suck on her earlobe. She batted away Deanna's protesting hands and slid one hand between the white fabric of Deanna's dress and her skin, the light swell of Deanna's breast under her hands sending a wave of slick pouring out of her own cunt. She rubbed her index finger over the tight nub of Deanna's nipple, her fingernail catching on the skin on every down stroke. The wet spot on Deanna's dress grew larger around the press of Bela's fingers.

Deanna broke, a moan stealing out from her chest, so deep it rattled her ribcage. Bela smirked her victory and stepped back. "Now, go sit down on the couch. Do try not to make a mess of it, though- we don't want to leave a stain, now do we?"

It took a moment for Deanna to compose herself, and when she did she tried to straighten. She smoothed her dress down her front, where the white fabric was soaked through almost to transparency. She glared at Bela, and pushed herself into Bela's personal space as she walked by, aggression barely contained. Her dress settled around her on the couch like wings.

It made Bela angry, seeing the hunter like that. All spread out like a sacrificial bride just waiting to be debauched, wearing white like she was a _virgin_, when Bela knew perfectly well that she'd spent more time on her back than on her feet in the last months. Deanna got to keep her shine; she could stay pure, when Bela was long since stained black and filthy. Bela wanted to taint that purity; tear it all down so that Deanna wouldn't ever be able to look in a mirror again without seeing how _useless_ she was.

Bela eased herself onto the couch without a flicker in her eyes, rolled up the skirt of Deanna's dress so her cunt was on display. She settled herself in between Deanna's legs, pushed one them up so her knee rested over Bela's shoulder. Bela leaned forward so the lips of Deanna's pussy—shaved, of course—pulled apart and showed off all the pretty pink parts of her that were usually hidden away. Bela smirked, and captured Deanna's upper lips in a rough kiss, and slid two of her long, slender fingers inside Deanna without warning.

Deanna gasped into the kiss, hips lifting off the couch and into the press of Bela's fingers. She really was drenched, her thighs sliding wetly over the skin of Bela's wrist, silky smooth and tight around the press of Bela's fingers. Bela was sure her pussy would feel great around a cock, given how tight it was around even Bela's fingers. Deanna's mouth tasted of champagne, and Bela dragged the tip of her tongue along the roof of Deanna's mouth, stealing the taste for her own.

"We're wasting time," Deanna drew away from the kiss to breathe out, but she bucked her hips up greedily when Bela brought her thumb down hard on Deanna's clit.

"You'd better come quickly, then," Bela said. She gripped Deanna's bottom lip between her teeth and chewed at it until it swelled under her touch. She wanted Deanna looking like the well-fucked whore she was, once she left the room. Wanted everyone, especially Sam, to be able to look at her and see.

Deanna lifted her arms and laid them tentatively against Bela's chest, palms pressing the fabric of her dress into the hard nubs of Bela's nipples. Bela narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from Deanna's pussy to bat Deanna's hands away from her. She wrapped her fingers around one of Deanna's wrists, spread Deanna's juices around her wrists like cuffs, and lifted Deanna's hand over her head, then the other, so her back was arched, her breast thrust out toward Bela just begging for attention. "Stay like that," Bela said, mocking. "I don't want you dirtying up my dress."

Deanna opened her mouth to protest, so Bela pinched both her nipples between her fingers and twisted, deliberately cruel. Deanna's protest turned to a moan, and her arms stayed above her head, just where Bela had left them. Bela pressed her knee up into Deanna's cunt and leaned forward to kiss her again. She thrust her tongue hard into Deanna's mouth then drew back. "Rub yourself off on me," she said, and turned her fingers into claws, scraping them across Deanna's breasts so that they were covered in raised red marks. She kissed Deanna in reward as the other woman rubbed her hips in circles, pushing her clit into Bela's knee.

"That's a good girl," Bela cooed. She released one of Deanna's breasts and fucked her fingers into her mouth, pressing down on Deanna's tongue so all she could do was suck. "You can come like this, can't you? Just from rubbing yourself on me as I play with your tits?" She pinched one of Deanna's nipples between her thumb and index finger as she spoke; the poor thing was red and swollen, so tender looking that Bela's nipples twinged their sympathy. Her own silk thong was soaked through, the fabric nowhere near enough contact for her taste.

Deanna let out a choked sound and tensed, rubbing her clit up high on Bela's thigh before her hips snapped down and twitched, prolonging the sudden orgasm by rubbing herself off as it went on. Bela withdrew her fingers from Deanna's mouth just in time for Deanna to release a quiet little cry as her orgasm faded. Deanna's arms came forward and gripped tight on Bela's shoulders, using her as an anchor. Bela nodded to herself and leaned down to suck Deanna's swollen nipple into her mouth, tonguing it gently as Deanna shuddered and then slowly relaxed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Bela asked, once Deanna had relaxed into a boneless sprawl; she curled her arms around Bela and held her close as she panted. Her face was flushed with her orgasm, eyes bright. She looked _happy_.

"It was great," Deanna said, voice low and husky. "You want me to...?" She shifted in place, eagerness writ clear over her face, and slid her arms back to Bela's front, searching for Bela's pussy. Bela narrowed her eyes.

"You want to come again, don't you, baby girl?" Bela asked. Deanna paused in her motions, surprise crossing over her face like a mask. "You want something else this time? Something inside you, filling you up where you need it?" Deanna nodded, and stretched her neck up to kiss Bela in thanks.

Bela turned her face away. "Are you a bad girl, Deanna? Do you need something fucking you nice and deep to come?" She withdrew her fingers and immediately ducked down to kiss Deanna's tender lips, a cruel tease, then withdrew her now-soaked knee from Deanna's crotch. A string of Deanna's pussy juice clung to it, shining in the low light, and the broke. She slid three fingers into Deanna's cunt and curled them forward, the rough patch of skin inside that marked Deanna's G-Spot already slightly swollen from her first orgasm. Bela's breath caught in her throat as a new idea came to her, and she withdrew her fingers to push Deanna over onto her hands and knees on the couch. She slid her fingers back in from behind, and fucked her fingers in hard against Deanna's G-Spot, smirking at the flush of thin fluid inside. Her hand was soaked, Deanna's pussy juice dripping slowly from her own wrist onto the couch. "How's that, your hungry pussy finally given something to hold, hm?"

"It's good," Deanna gasped out. She dropped down to her elbows, her skirt hiked up into the small of her back so she was entirely on display. Bela snapped the fingers of her right hand violently into Deanna, so hard it would hurt if the girl weren't so busy gagging for it, and danced her fingers along the rim of Deanna's asshole.

"You ever been fucked in both holes at once?" Bela asked. She scooped up some slick from her own hand and spread it around the tightly clenched muscle of Deanna's ass. "You seem like the type who would; one cock just isn't enough, is it? You need to be stuffed full." She pushed her index in and held her left hand inside Deanna's cunt, just rubbing circles into her G-Spot, forcing it to swell further.

Deanna's thighs quivered and her cunt clenched around Bela's fingers hungrily. Bela knew that if she brushed a finger over Deanna's clit, she'd be coming hard, but she held back. Deanna was going to make a mess of herself she wouldn't be able to hide. She curled her index finger inside of Deanna's ass and withdrew it, so the tight ring of muscles clung on tight before they were forced to release it.

"Bela!" Deanna said, fucking her hips back against Bela's fingers, her voice high with anxiety. "I don't- something's wrong." Her voice trailed off into a long moan and she clenched down tight on Bela's fingers, and then relaxed by obvious force of will. "I have to- I have go, I've gotta-" she cut off and released a long wail, and Bela realized she was there, just on the brink, and fucked her fingers into her G-Spot _hard_.

Deanna screamed. Her whole body arched, so tight it looked painful, and then she was bucking wildly on the couch, water gushing out from her pussy. Bela smirked in victory and kept pounding her fingers into Deanna's cunt, pushed her thumb through the geyser that was squirting out from Deanna's urethra and rubbed her thumb on Deanna's clit hard. Deanna's voice cut out and she trembled in place, squirt after squirt of clear, sweet smelling fluid forcing itself out of her body as she came.

She collapsed before she stopped coming, falling off of Bela's fingers, a few last bursts of liquid forcing its way out from between her thighs. She was crying, sobs wracking her body as she slowly came down, when there was a knock at the door.

Bela looked at Deanna- sprawled out over the couch, one arm hanging limply over the side, ass on full display, her pussy just visible between her legs- and stood up, walked over to the door, opened it just wide enough that whomever was on the other side would be able to see Deanna over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked blandly, sure that the man- security guard, she noted idly- could smell the stink of sex that was wafting out of the room.

The man's eyes widened, and he drew in a long breath through his nose. Bela could see his pupils widen even as the whites around his eyes showed through with shock. "I just—wanted to check and make sure you two ladies were okay," he said, voice gravelly.

Bela wished they had more time. She was sure Deanna wouldn't refuse a good, hard fucking at this point, but they had a Monkey's Paw to find. "We're fine," she said, and sucked one of her fingers into her mouth, making it clear what she was doing. "Was there anything else?"

The guard shook his head dumbly at her and stepped back out of the way. Bela kept watching to make sure he left the hallway before she closed the door and turned back to Deanna. The other woman had managed to sit up while Bela was talking, blushing so hard it almost made her face unattractive. "You're a bitch, Bela," she said, voice shaking.

Bela smiled, hungry and sharklike. "Is that what I am? Well, this _bitch_ has a job to finish. I'm going to go get the Monkey's Paw, if you would like to join me?"

Deanna forced herself upright from the couch, visibly shaking, and stumbled over to stand next to Bela. "I'm not letting you near that thing alone," she said, anger barely edging out the exhaustion in her voice.

Bela raised an eyebrow. "We'll see." She left the room, with its come-stained couch, and didn't wait for Deanna to catch up as she made her way down the hall. Deanna probably didn't even realize there was a huge wet spot spread all over the front of her dress, the stupid slut.

Bela laughed, sucked idly on her fingers, and kept on walking.


End file.
